


Hearts As One

by Riotangel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Zelda, Midzel, Vaginal Fingering, im adding content to this ship bc it NEEDS IT, look this is gay, wlw zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotangel/pseuds/Riotangel
Summary: Zelda longed to see the Twili again, to say what she held back for so long, to show Midna what she felt. She'd give anything.





	Hearts As One

If Zelda had one regret, it was keeping her mouth closed, it was holding back whatever words of love and heartache she felt for the other. The other she couldn't have. Saying it out loud just made it all the more real. All the more real when she looked to the shattered glass that she had refused to clean up, all the more real when Link would try to console her in that infuriatingly soft and quiet way he always did. She didn't want comfort right now. Zelda wanted Midna back. Zelda wanted to confess everything she meant to say. In her mind, Midna would pull her close, flaming hair surrounding Zelda, soft heartbeat under her chest, fingers gently raking through her hair the way she did so briefly before. It wasn't fair. Zelda was never one to complain, truly, but now.... Now she wanted to throw something, to scream and try to piece the mirror shards back together, to watch the sunrise and sunset without her eyes brimming with tears. Stupid, stupid! Why hadn't she realized how much pain this would cause her? Why had she been so foolish to let her go?! These were the things Zelda wondered every evening before she drifted to sleep, and every morning as she woke up. 

Tonight was no different. The princess was ready to sleep, but her dreams were riddled with what she desired most. Still, she washed, put her nightclothes on- which was always such a comfort no matter what she was feeling- and tied her hair up, though loose damp strands still fell around to frame her face. What she didn't expect was to hear her beloved's voice when she walked back into her chamber. Zelda was so shocked, she nearly dropped the books she was carrying as her eyes darted around the room, finally landing on Midna sitting right in the windowsill, which had been opened to let the warm evening breeze in. Midna's voice was soft like summer rain, and Zelda could not forget that, she never would. Was this a dream? Was this a dream? Making her way over, her eyes were wide, blue and full.

"M-Midna?" Her voice was more shaky than she meant for it to be. "How...How?"

The other woman slipped off the ledge into Zelda's room, shushing her gently. "No questions, I missed you, that's all you need to know, dear princess."

At those words, Zelda practically jumped into the Twili's arms, blonde hair flying behind her and her frame pressing against the other's. "I missed you more, I thought..." Zelda was doing anything and everything she could to keep herself from breaking into tears, emotions flooding her system. Her mind was racing, and body calmed when Midna's arms pulled her close, though pulled away too soon. "I'm sorry I'm reacting in such a way..."  
Midna pressed a finger to Zelda's lips and nodded to imply that she understood exactly what Zelda wanted to express. 

"I know, I know, Zelda... Don't worry your pretty little head, darling... I'm here." Midna had a small smirk on her face, as she did so often. Zelda had grown fond of it.   
the blue skin was soft as silk under her fingers, Zelda's hands traveling to the small of the other woman's back. What would she do if Midna left, and the words she wanted to let go were never said? What if she left and there would be no way she could tell her? This was her chance, but the Princess felt so choked up. After another moment of stillness, breeze caressing their bodies, she looked up, those wide eyes making Midna's heart met. Swallowing, the younger looked up and opened her mouth, closing it and then opening again. 

"Midna... Before you left, before... it all, I had been meaning to say something, to confess something that I never had a chance to, and I apologize for my cowardice. I should have told you, I should have been forward, but please understand that you do not need to return these feelings, do not feel like you have to spare my feelings ad-"

With that, Midna pressed her lips to Zelda's, just a feather kiss, so light you could miss it, but she could never. It answered all her questions, put her mind at ease, and soon her mind went blank. 

"I know, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, bearer of light, I know." 

And their lips were together again, bodies close, and the smaller girl nearly squeaked when she was lifted, and placed where Midna was before, on the window ledge with the crescent moon shining behing her, casting an illuminating glow around her honey hair. Midna's hands were firmly on her waist, trailing down to her hips now, then back up. Her thumb was moving in small circles, and Zelda felt secure. She felt safe. The Twili's lips were against hers again, feeling hungrier. Hands drifted up, right below her ribcage while stil moving her thumbs in small circles. She had to admit, the closer Midna's hands were getting to her chest, the faster her heart beat. She took a chance, cupping one hand around one of Zelda's breasts, earning her a soft gasp from the princess. She didn't seem uncomfortable though, especially when she pushed closer into Midna's embrace. So Zelda WAS quite sensitive. Experimentally she squeezed gently while holding at her waist still with a firm grip. Zelda was caught by surprise when the silk of her dress rode up her thigh, the cool air making her shiver.Her lover caught her eyes, and with that, kneaded at the other girl's soft swell on her chest. It was the breathless "Goddess..." That Zelda moaned out which really got her Twili lover going, slipping a hand further up her thigh, under the chiffon nightdress.

"Your heart is racing.." Midna whispered, agin with that smirk she wore so often.

"Do you expect any different??"

The answer was clearly no when Midna's palm pressed between her legs. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard, which just prompted her to press her fingers between the pink lips between her legs, a blush blooming beautifully on Zelda's cheeks.  
"O-oh...." She sighed while nearly involuntarily pushing against the other's hand, which was tracing the wet outline of her slit, teasing just to get that beautiful reaction. A choked moan, and her body curling against Midna's, breath choppy and fast as she choked out short pleas for more, which Midna was glad to give, slipping a finger, then two, inside of the princess, who clutched her, tight and roughly jerking forward.   
Her fingers jerked faster, twisting and pumping lightly, and the more vocal her princess was, the faster she went. The feeling in her core built and built until she was a shaking mess, thighs trembling. 

"What do you want? Use your words, Zeld, come on..." and Zelda raised her head, eyes half lidded.

"Please- harder, harder..." It was barely a whisper.

"What did you say?" Goddess, she was such a tease.

"Harder,touch- touch closer to- yes...yes.." Minda knew what she wanted, thumbing around her clit, and after a few more minutes of good, hard finger fucking, Zelda wrapped her legs around the Twili's waist to pull her forward, coming apart with loud whines, and slowly, very slowly, she came down from the intense high, collapsing against Midna, who held her tightly, closer than Zelda could have ever imagined, ever wanted. 

"I knew what you wanted, I could never deny that to you." Midna laughed out loud and brought her fingers up for Zelda, pressing them into her mouth. Zelda sucked like the good girl she was, and Midna made note of it.   
"Good, so pretty... you must be tired." The other nodded, to say that she was fucked out was an understatement. She allowed herself to be carried to bed, feeling a wet cloth cooling her flushed face, the kind of care she needed. Opening her eyes, she smiled lazily, reaching up for Midna, who gladly took her into her arms, soothing Zelda to the first peaceful sleep in a long, long time.


End file.
